This study will investigate the effectiveness of a three-module mental health curriculum designed to increase adolescent problem-solving and interpersonal skills and self-understanding, thereby decreasing maladaptive behavior. Six public school districts will be utilized as primary vehicles for implementation of this five-phase study. These phase will address (1) the development of the curriculum, (2) the effectiveness of the curriculum based on a comparison of pre-post testing as well as a longitudinal follow up, and (3) the dissemination of this curriculum to other school districts. In testing the effects of each module, it is anticipated that 120Ss will be randomly selected from a population of 450Ss from each school district. It is expected that at the end of three years, 2700 students will have been exposed to the curriculum. Students not taking the curriculum will be randomly selected for the comparison group. This research will employ a variation on the Recurrent Institution Cycle Design in that the same intervention will be rotated through different samples at different times. Pre and post measures on self-esteem, problem-solving, and interpersonal skills will be administered to both the experimental and comparison groups during their respective modules. The data collected on these measures will be statistically analyzed. A longitudinal follow up will also be utilized to investigate the long-term effects of the curriculum.